Princesa Zelda
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Zelda (SSBM), Zelda (SSBB), Zelda (SSB4) y Zelda (SSBU). :Para ver información sobre su álter ego, véase Sheik. La Princesa Zelda (''ゼルダ姫 Zeruda Hime''), también conocida simplemente como Zelda, es un personaje de Nintendo, y el personaje titular de la serie de videojuegos ''The Legend of Zelda''. Zelda es la poseedora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, y es la damisela en apuros de la serie. A diferencia de otras, sin embargo, Zelda toma un rol más activo para ayudar a Link, en ocasiones incluso ayudándole a luchar contra un jefe. Zelda aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Perfil [[Archivo:Zelda Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|100px|Art oficial de Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Zelda es la encarnación de la diosa Hylia, quien renunció a su cuerpo inmortal y a su condición de deidad para poder acceder a la trifuerza de la sabiduría. En la mayoría de los juegos, se puede ver a Zelda como la típica princesa que debe ser rescatada, aunque a diferencia de otras, ella suele tomar un papel mucho más activo en la batalla por su reino. En los eventos de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, se revela que la diosa Hylia luchó contra un cruel y despiadado ser llamado "el Heraldo de la muerte", quien perseguía el poder de la trifuerza, un artefacto creado por las diosas doradas para conceder el deseo de quien lo tocase (siempre y cuando, quien lo hiciera no fuese una deidad); como la trifuerza no distingue entre el bien y el mal, la diosa Hylia luchó contra aquel poderoso ser para frenarlo en su intento de poseer la trifuerza y logró encerrarlo en un sello a sabiendas de que algún día ese sello se debilitaría. Tras haber quedado sumamente herida en la batalla decide renunciar a sus poderes divinos, creando a través de ellos "la espada divina" y al espíritu Fay que mora dentro de ella, para que en un futuro sea Fay quien guíe al héroe elegido por la diosa cuando tiempos oscuros vuelvan a amenazar Hyrule. Finalmente, Hylia renunció a su cuerpo inmortal para poder poseer la trifuerza y así mantenerla alejada del Heraldo de la muerte; tras los eventos de dicho juego, el destino de aquellos que portaban el espíritu de la diosa (Zelda) y el alma de héroe (Link) quedaron fijados para luchar siempre contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad que cernirían sobre el reino. Con lo anterior, es necesario mencionar que aún cuando han habido diversos juegos de la serie The Legend of Zelda, la mayor parte de ellos no cuentan con la misma Zelda como protagonista; los juegos de la serie avanzan y retroceden en la cronología, en ocasiones cambiando el origen de algunos sucesos y haciendo sólo unas cuantas referencias a títulos anteriores. Durante los eventos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, se producen tres finales distintos que terminan por separar la línea del tiempo en tres partes, produciendo así diferentes historias: [[Archivo:Zelda Twilight Princess HD.png|thumb|right|150px|Art oficial de Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD.]] *Línea del fracaso: En esta línea es en la que Link perece a manos de Ganondorf. Dicho evento termina por producir el evento denominado "guerra carcelaria" en la que, tras la muerte de muchos inocentes, se logró encerrar a Ganondorf. *Línea del héroe niño: En esta línea del tiempo, Zelda devuelve a Link a su era y él va hacia donde el rey de Hyrule para advertirle lo que pasará si decide confiar en Ganondorf, logrando que condenen al villano; haciendo esto, todos los recuerdos sobre el héroe del tiempo son borrados de la historia ya que nunca sucedieron. Esto desencadena los hechos de juegos como The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Línea del héroe adulto: En esta línea del tiempo, los recuerdos del héroe del tiempo prevalecen, pero el reino se ve sometido a días oscuros cuando Ganondorf logra romper el sello impuesto por los sabios y causa estragos en el reino buscando vengarse de quienes un día lo habían encerrado. No obstante, el héroe del tiempo no aparece, y esto desencadena un evento denominado el gran diluvio, que dio lugar a juegos como The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. A lo largo de la serie se puede ver a Zelda como una regidora justa y benevolente dispuesta a darlo todo por su reino y por sus súbditos. Se sabe que Zelda posee una amplia gama de dones mágicos así como una gran conexión con los espíritus que protegen al reino, además posee habilidades telepáticas, siendo que en muchas ocasiones contacta a Link a través de ellas. En algunos juegos de la serie se puede observar a Zelda como una princesa con ciertas habilidades para el combate; algunos ejemplos son The Wind Waker y Twilight Princess, en donde apoyó a Link en la batalla final contra Ganondorf, usando las flechas de Luz en ambas entregas. Además, también demostró grandes habilidades como guerrera, cuando en los eventos de Ocarina of Time se mantuvo disfrazada como Sheik y asistió a Link en su búsqueda por despertar a los sabios. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Zelda hace su primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee, basándose en su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Zelda es un personaje bastante inusual, ya que es un personaje lento y liviano, pero posee mucho poder en sus movimientos, los cuales son ayudados por su magia. Zelda se destaca entre el elenco por ser el único personaje capaz de transformarse en otro personaje totalmente diferente. Su ataque especial normal es el Amor de Nayru, el cual crea una barrera temporal que protege a Zelda; su ataque especial lateral es el Fuego de Din, el cual es una bola de fuego que Zelda puede controlar un poco; su ataque especial hacia arriba es el Viento de Farore, un movimiento que hace que Zelda se teletransporte una gran distancia en la dirección que escoja, y su ataque especial hacia abajo es la ya mencionada Transformación, la cual la hace cambiar a su álter ego, Sheik. Zelda por sí misma está clasificada en la posición 22 en la tier list, debido a tener una muy alta potencia en varios de sus ataques, pero su pobre movilidad no le deja utilizarlos con éxito en varias situaciones. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Zelda :La princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, confió en manos de Link el futuro de su reino tras tener un sueño premonitorio. Sabe mucho sobre la Trifuerza. De hecho, la única persona que puede ser más experta que ella en este fabuloso mito es el mismísimo Ganondorf, de cuyas garras se logró escapar Zelda en Ocarina of Time, transformándose en su alter ego, Sheik. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Zelda :The crown princess of Hyrule. Zelda entrusted Link with the future of Hyrule after a revelation came to her in the world of dreams. She knows much about the Triforce; in fact, the only person who likely knows more about Triforce lore is Ganondorf himself, whom Zelda evaded in Ocarina of Time by transforming into her alter ego, Sheik. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Zelda regresa como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más como personaje inicial, esta vez con un diseño totalmente renovado basado en su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Hubo un tiempo en el que se creyó que perdería su habilidad para transformarse en Sheik, pero esto fue comprobado como falso. En esta ocasión, ambas formas comparten el mismo lugar en la pantalla de selección de personajes, permitiendo seleccionar cada forma por separado. Como todos los personajes, Zelda ha ganado un Smash Final. El suyo es la Flecha de Luz, el cual implica a Zelda disparando una de estas homónimas flechas a sus enemigos; este Smash Final es compartido por ambas formas, aunque existen ciertas diferencias para cada una. Zelda ha recibido ciertas mejoras, pero estas, no obstante, no han podido reducir el impacto que ha hecho el cambio drástico de las físicas del juego, dejándola en la 37ma. posición en la tier list, justo por encima de Ganondorf. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Zelda :La princesa de Hyrule. Su papel cambia según el juego. En Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf, aspirante a conquistador, trata de apresarla, pero Zelda logra burlarlo adoptando la forma de Sheik. En Twilight Princess, se rinde ante Zant y es hecha prisionera. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Zelda :The princess of Hyrule. In other games, her role changes between titles. In Ocarina of Time, she was hunted by the would-be conqueror, Ganondorf. She deceived him, however, by adopting the persona of Sheik. In Twilight Princess, she surrendered to Zant and was held as his prisoner. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|200px Zelda es uno de los personajes presentes en la cuarta entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. Zelda fue confirmada el día 26 de diciembre del 2013, en conmemoración al lanzamiento en Japón del juego The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Su diseño en la versión de Wii U está basado en su Arte Conceptual en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, aunque la versión de Nintendo 3DS tiene un diseño más similar al que tuvo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. En esta entrega, Zelda posee un nuevo ataque especial hacia abajo: el Ataque del espectro. Este nuevo movimiento reemplaza a la Transformación que estaba presente en entregas anteriores, por lo que ya no puede trasformarse en Sheik, convirtiéndola en un personaje independiente. Descripción del trofeo right|120px :Zelda :La princesa de Hyrule que da título a la serie The Legend of Zelda. Su aspecto puede cambiar en cada juego, pero casi siempre tiene un papel relevante. En este juego es un poco lenta, pero lo compensa con sus impresionantes dotes mágicas. Mantén pulsado el botón para cargar su nuevo movimiento especial, Ataque del espectro. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' (08/1987) :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (11/2006) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Zelda fue confirmada como un personaje en esta entrega durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. Su diseño está basado en su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past y The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds; esto es debido a que, según Masahiro Sakurai, era inviable utilizar el diseño presente en The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Zelda regresa con algunos cambios aparte de su diseño; ejemplo de ello es su mayor velocidad y algunos ataques normales diferentes. Uno de los cambios más grandes, sin embargo, es el recibir un nuevo Smash Final: en lugar de disparar una Flecha de luz, Zelda ahora invoca a la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, la cual atrapa y comprime a las vìctimas antes de mandarlas volando por los aires. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos